bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Yyp
What does Renzan Hajokuri mean ? I saw the latest episode from the Reigai Rebellion arc , and was just wondering , what does Renzan Hajokuri mean ? Could you be so kind as to tell me even in an aproximate meaning , what does Renzan Hajokuri mean ? Thanks , hope hearing from you soon . Amagai88 (talk) 07:34, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Glitches Well, I've tried things like that. I've tried logging in on different pages, I've tried clicking the mouse scroller(which opens in a different tab), Ive tried clicking on it then closing the login box and clicking again(rinse and repeat). Nothing seems to work. It really seems random(ironically speaking when I logged in a few minutes ago it redirected to the fullscreen, allowing me to quick sign in, Yay!). And thank u for telling me there are two pages with Oko Yushima. I honestly thought I may have been losing my mind with that. Of course I thought Yushimas plan from the beginning was to split himself into 2 and gain additional power. So I thought that when Nozomi and Kageroza fused they once again became Yushima. So, it wasn't planned, and there r 2... Yushimas??? "My brain explode all over floor." U don't have to try and explain it to me, I ... really don't care. Honestly, the Animation and fights were great and I apologize to u and any who liked it, but the story for this arc just SUCKED!! I'm so glad its over. This is my least favorite Filler arc to date by far. Well, Ive got to go watch this new episode so I can write the summary since one of my friends reads them, cause he doesn't like watching them subbed(lazy bum). Thanks again dude. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 14:26, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Actually I was looking over somethings, I just realized that I placed a picture of Yushimas Zanpakuto(the Reigai one) on the wrong page. While looking over Kageroza's and Nozomis articles their redirects(like all of them I think) lead to Yushimas page(the original one). Well, they need slightly better redirects. Also Im going to fix the picture and change Yushimas picture(the fake one), with the pic provided on the image talkpage. To make things easier here is the link to Reigai Yushima page, since it took me awhile to get to it and the disambiguation page didn't help. Ōko_Yushima_(Modified_Soul). [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 14:40, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Yushima Hey can u tell me how to add one of those disambiguation bars to the top of a page. U know, on certain pages on Wikipedia, they have one of those bars that says "this article is about Blah, you maybe looking for Blah," and they have a redirect to like a disambiguation page with all sorts of examples of articles with the very similar names. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 11:58, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. thanks man. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 12:12, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Kukkapūro: Hollow or Arrancar From the Japanese Wiki (Arrancar page): "Their numbers are few, but there do also exist animal Arrancar (such as the puppy Kukkapūro, the giant apelike Arrancar summoned by Findorr, etc.)". From your first pic, it seems to say something like "The Arrancar who drew near beside Yammy". Then something rife with vague poesy, like "That is stronger than any of the Espada, weaker than any of the Espada, knows everything about this man, a one-and-only being" (the meaning of this bit of poetry, though, is a mystery to me). As for the text in your second pic, it's also full of rueful poesy (i.e. "poor 'Pūro"), and in that vein the apparent attribution of "Hollow" (instead of Arrancar) to him is simply a prosaic description, "In the form of a puppy, and the mask of a Hollow" (because even as an Arrancar, he keeps his Hollow mask, like Demoura did too, if I remember correctly). So the consensus is that Kukkapūro is an Arrancar; why he's a dog too is still anyone's guess (prob. even Kubo's) XD. Adam Restling (talk) 12:48, October 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Happy Birthday!! Thanks for your thoughts!! Think going to have a quiet one but might turn mad given my friends!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 11:58, October 6, 2011 (UTC) On the wiki navigation I am sure you have noticed that you cannot edit the "On the wiki" tab on the new navigation. We found a way around this. You can import an xml file over it to change it. On central we changed Wiki Activity to Recent Changes and New Photos to say New Images. If you want to do the same here, export the MediaWiki:Wikia-navigation-global from central and import it here.-- New Menu Layout Hey Yyp. I noticed the menu for the Wiki just got a new layout. I really like it because it's such a significant improvement from the common layout in terms of navigation to a much wider variety of pages. I'd appreciate it if you could tell me how you made the layout as I'm interested in using it for some of my own Wikis. Thanks. -- [[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 05:20, October 10, 2011 (UTC) JS Hey, I noticed this the other day but the js for putting FUR on the upload page does not work for Multiple Upload. I am probably the only person who ever uses Special:MultipleUpload but would you mind modifying the js so that it includes this page? You should just need to add a ,Special:MultipleUpload to it. -- Haha, Jakuho went and asked Moncho to make the code for fair use rationale not appear on re upload and Moncho went ahead and ironed out the entire function to make it work with Multiple Upload too. Code is below.-- function FairUseRationale() { if((wgPageName 'Special:Upload' || wgPageName 'Special:MultipleUpload') && document.getElementById('wpDestFile').value ) { document.getElementById('wpUploadDescription').value = ' '; } } addOnloadHook(FairUseRationale); Chat Hey, Yyp, why are you reentering and quitting chat so much right now? Is there something wrong? I just tried the same thing, and I'm getting the same problem. RE: Espada numbers Kubo may not be able to speak perfect spanish, but it makes everyone who uses the numbers in that context mighty ignorant. If you're gonna put spanish a story, make it gramatically correct. You all looks stupid to people who know spanish. I see no problem with making something make a little sense. (RandomGirlYouDon'tKnow) (talk) 22:58, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Karin + Yuzu Whatever you say, big boss man. God, I hate mods sometimes. "We decide everything, regardless of logic." :Just offering a way out of a row. 15:41, October 25, 2011 (UTC) New Pic Hey Yyp I accidently added an image on this page http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles, it has nothing to do with a wiki, sorry to ask this but please remove it, thanks.[[User:SalmanH|''SalmanH]] (Talk) 13:03, October 26, 2011 (UTC)